Never Knowing
by Cassidy
Summary: Hermione confused about her boyfriend Ron her love for Draco why draco is the way he is . Harry comforts Hermione. beginning of a good story


1 I'm not that girl anymore.  
  
Hermione sat, cold, shivering on Hogwarts grounds. Christmas was here again , but this time it certainly wouldn't be merry. Hermione had torn herself in two the last few days, never knowing what to do.  
  
2 'Cause I don't want to be.  
  
Hermione's boyfriend since last year, Ron, and her new crush, had made her stress over her feelings. Her new crush. And who might that be? None other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
3 The one.  
  
Hermione had constantly been asking herself why? Why would she like the insulting piece of worm? Because. Just because she knew in her heart it wasn't him. She had started liking Draco when she found a journal on the ground. It was Draco's. He poured his heart out, his true feelings, and Hermione had fallen in love with the real Malfoy. She still couldn't believe he cried at night and she couldn't believe he prayed for safety. But the real shock had come to her in the last entry. In Draco's last entry he had made a Christmas wish, to end it all. Hermione knew what that ment, she didn't want to believe that either.  
  
4 Who doesn't believe?  
  
Hermione didn't know what to do. Ron had loved her with all his heart and never failed to fulfill her every desire. Hermione was sure she'd never understand. "What are these trials I face?" she asked herself out loud.  
  
5 I didn't see what standing in front of me.  
  
She felt the presence of another, who? She turned- Malfoy. "Perhaps you'd like to share something with me Granger?" Malfoy said seeing the journal in her hand and hearing her last comments.  
  
6 The truth, the fire, one flame, of desire, this game.  
  
Malfoy sat down next to her, Indian Style. She looked at him quizzically. "I figured you'd find it you know with my luck and all" Malfoy said looking at the sky. "What did you mean you were going to end it all?" Hermione asked. "You know what I ment Granger, don't toy with me" Malfoy said darkly .  
  
7 We play.  
  
"I'm sorry" Hermione said handing him the journal. He looked at her. "Why?" he asked. "Why what?" Hermione said. "Why are you sorry?" he replied. "Because I know you now and that's the Draco I'm sorry for.  
  
8 Don't just walk away, you can't let things stay the same.  
  
"I see, well Granger.promise me you won't." he trailed off. "I won't promise that." Hermione said bluntly. He looked at her surprised. "What are you saying?" Draco asked.  
  
9 You have to win his heart.  
  
"I'm saying I won't promise to keep you a secret." Hermione said. "And why is that?" Draco asked. "Because.Because." Hermione studdered trying to think of an excuse.  
  
10 Should have known from the start, that one day.  
  
"Because you care, right?" Draco asked. "Something like that." Hermione trailed off.  
  
11 Things would change their ways.  
  
"Do you think I could change Granger? I've been pretending so long." he said. "With help anyone can change." Hermione admitted. "Help." Draco said. Hermione looked at his eyes. "Help" he said again. "Granger what kind of help?" he asked.  
  
In my eyes you can do no wrong.  
  
"The kind where you can love someone to a certain understanding, where people always understand." Hermione said softly. "And you understand don't you Hermione?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him, he had said her name. "Y-you said my name" Hermione said in mild surprise. "Because I understand" Draco said compassionatley.  
  
12 Now it won't be long, until love is all gone so hang on!  
  
"You do?" Hermione said sarcastically. "Yeah, I do actually." Malfoy retorted. "And how did you make that brilliant conclusion?" Hermione asked. "I looked into your eyes, they are just like mine, and if you feel like I feel then I understand." Draco said. "What do you feel?" Hermione asked.  
  
13 Love is here, never fear, stay near and don't let life stop you!  
  
"You have not seen or heard anything you can truly ever love and it kills you inside with all you heart. And then a ray of light shines for you and you don't know if you want grasp it or let it go because it's too good to be true. And when your trying to make that decision something always interferes. Then when you know everything is wrong you take your miracle in your arms and it isn't what you thought it was." Draco explained.  
  
14 Life won't stop you love is here.love is here!  
  
Hermione breathed deeply. "You do under." but Hermione was cut off by Draco's lips touching hers. She kissed him back, lovingly.  
  
One thing though, love might be there for you but it's also there for someone else.remember always remember.  
  
Then Hermione pulled away to see Draco wide eyed with surprise. She turned to see Harry and Ron about 5 feet away looking shocked. Hermiones eyes started to water as she saw the look on Ron's face and the look of disgust on Harry's. Hermione stood up crying and ran away from Ron and Harry and past Draco.  
  
Things do get better, because they can stay bad forever.  
  
Draco stood looking at the two people across from him. He soon ran after Hermione not knowing what to say. Then Ron bursting with all sorts of rage zoomed after Malfoy and tackled him to the ground. Ron started punching Malfoy and Malfoy started swinging.  
  
Love is a fight you have to know the battle ground.  
  
Harry tried to pull them apart with all his might. Hermione watched from afar crying her eyes out. Harry gave up on pulling them apart and ran up to Hermione. He sat down next to her and she leaned over and cried in his shoulder. "What have you done?" Harry asked more to himself than to her. "I don't know" Hermione said.  
  
Love is a circle, a pattern, a dream, a nightmare.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Hermione sobbed over and over. It was obvious to Harry that she loved Malfoy but wouldn't hurt Ron because it wasn't her nature. "I don't know" Harry whispered to himself patting Hermione on the back. "I don't know".  
  
But the real one who loves you will always be there.  
  
I'm not that girl anymore.  
  
'Cause I don't want to be.  
  
The one.  
  
Who doesn't believe?15  
  
I didn't see what standing in front of me.  
  
The truth, the fire, one flame, of desire, this game.  
  
We play.  
  
Don't just walk away, you can't let things stay the same.  
  
You have to win his heart.16  
  
Should have known from the start, that one day.17  
  
Things would change their ways.18  
  
In my eyes you can do no wrong.19  
  
Now it won't be long, until love is all gone so hang on!20  
  
Love is here, never fear, stay near and don't let life stop you!  
  
Life won't stop you love is here.love is here!21  
  
One thing though, love might be there for you but it's also there for someone else.remember always remember.  
  
Things do get better, because they can stay bad forever.  
  
Love is a fight you have to know the battle ground.  
  
Love is a circle, a pattern, a dream, a nightmare  
  
But the real one who loves you will always be there. 


End file.
